Old Endings To New Beginnings
by Rachelewe
Summary: Sequel to Losing Adrenaline-Read First - It all came down to the next few moments. Everyone's life was about to change. Puck/OC if you squint. Interactive story in the work- Details/Contest inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own glee. Anything associated with it belongs to Ryan Murphy and that mind. However everything else not in glee. Is mine. =D

A/N: Part 2. The finishing touch to the lead up to my Arc story. Which is also my first interactive story. Every chapter a winner is picked by review and gets a small prize. Congrats to the first winner xGLEEKxMaggotx. Next contest for reviewers info at the authors note after the story.

**[Old Endings To New Beginnings]**

_Sometimes that void in your life is so great that you fee like you can't function correctly. I should know. Though what I have realized is that if you wait a little while longer in the most part, things work themselves out. _

Honestly she had no idea what she was doing there. She felt sick to her stomach walking into this venue and not being able to perform. Though her pride was worth more than some trophy. She walked over to the table and picked up one of the pamphlets. She opened it up smiled as she say the section on New Directions.

That's why she was here.

She believed New Directions had a huge shot at winning this thing.

Still.

She really missed competing, but she had to find herself first.

Taking a deep breathe she made her way through the doors in the theater and found a seat. She looked around and took in the people in the audience. For the first time in her life she felt...normal.

The lights dim and the announcer walks on stage. She looks at the judges off to the side and see's the coach from McKinley sitting next to Josh Groban and Olivia Newton John. Shrugging she sits back in her seat as the first team takes the stage.

This was going to be a long competition.

* * *

Walking into the restroom she finally ran into the unavoidable. Jessica and her posse. They were wearing the signature bright pink outfits. Jessica saw Samantha in the mirror as she was applying her lipstick and turned around.

"Well, if it isn't the resident deserter. Here to watch us crush another teams dreams?"

"I'm here as a spectator Jessica, I'm here to watch a competition. I'm looking forward to watching New Directions kick your ass."

Jessica laughed and placed her lip cover on and stuck it in her side bag.

"That's...highly unlikely."

"Oh really..." Samantha raised her eyebrow, "Why is that it."

Jessica laughed, "Doe to the unfortunate circumstances of a quitter with a major solo we resorted to the best way we know how."

Samantha frowned, "You didn't"

Jessica nodded, "One word darling. Bohemian."

Samantha looked away and tried to filter out the anger before turning back to Jessica.

"That's the routine for Nationals. We made that routine specifically geared toward the master teams. The best of the best. That's not fair to the teams here."

"Like you said before Reynolds...we don't do fair. We win. That's it." She pushed Samantha out of the way and walked out of the bathroom with her posse following close behind.

Samantha hit the wall frustrated and stormed out of the bathroom. Not looking where she was going she ran into a body. She seemed to have a knack for that.

"You seem to have a knack for this ya know?" The voice said, the utterly familiar voice. She looked up to see Noah Puckerman holding her. "Whats the rush speedy?"

"Noah!" She almost yelled. "Oh man I have to tell you something!"

"Oh yeah? Whats that? Decide to take a ride in my truck now?" He smirked. Samantha untangled herself and hit her forehead in frustration.

"If there is any ounce of decency in you, then for the next 2 min let me talk OK? This is important."

Noah rolled his eyes, "Sure spaz, whats so important?"

Before she could get a word out Mr. Shue stuck his head out of the theater door.

"Puck get back to the dressing room, we need to practice."

Puck gave him a mock salute, "Sure thing mista Shue" He turned back to Samantha, "Sorry babe, whatever you gotta say can wait I imagine. Gotta go."

Without a word he left her standing in the hallway. Even more frustrated then she was before. Sighing she walked into the theater and took her seat.

* * *

"Seriously!" Puck screamed. "Josh Groban-Olivia Newton John medley?"

"How are we suppose to complete with that?" Kurt spit out disgusted.

"I'm afraid that's not all you guys have to worry about..." Samantha stated walking into their dressing room.

"It's the ninja..." The blonde cheerleader whispered to Santana.

"What could possibly be worse?" Rachel asked.

Samantha took a deep breath, "Vocal Adrenaline is going to be performing the number they created for nationals tonight."

"And that would be?" Santana sneered.

"Bohemian Rhapsody..."

The whole room groaned.

"How do we beat that! We are no where near that caliber of performing...We shouldn't even bother." Mercedes stated sitting down in defeat.

"Come on guys!" Finn said walking into the middle of the room. "No one thought we could win sectionals! What are we showing people if we just get up now?"

"It's ok to be a coward?" Artie said sighing. Tina gave him a pat on the back.

Finn shook his head, "No, that's showing them we are losers, and I am for one am not a loser...ya know. In glee club."

"Finns right!" Noah said jumping into the conversation. "We worked our asses off, and I missed a lot of booty for this club. Besides I wont let Beth come into this world with loser parents."

"Puck shut it." Quinn Snapped.

Samantha walked over to them, "Vocal Adrenaline is all glam, minimal variety. They know how to dance, they know how to perform. You guys have the theatricality they don't. Use it to your advantage."

Rachel stood up, "I know the perfect solution. Come on guys."

* * *

Samantha was more nervous than she was performing at Nationals last year. She took a deep breathe in her seat and waited. She had done everything she could. Now it was up to them to commit and dominate.

Finn's voice filled the air and she turned to her right to see him walking down the aisle. Rachel then opened down the door to her left and the two them walked down in sync. Their voices perfectly meshing. It was a true site to see.

As they continued 'Faithfully' she watched them walk onto the stage and stand next to each other. Suddenly the curtain rose and the rest of New Directions joined in. Samantha cheered loudly.

Before an an instant after 'Faithfully' was finished they broke into their rendition of 'Anyway You Want It/ Loving Touchin Squeezin'

Samantha looked around and the crowd was loving every minute of it. When 'Don't Stop Believin' boomed the crowd went wild. After they were finished Samantha jumped up and screamed. She saw Jesse in her peripheral vision and she looked at him and smiled before giving her attention back to the stage.

* * *

Rachel and Samantha watched the ambulance take away Quinn and Puck, along with the rest of the glee club in the bus sans Rachel to the hospital.. Samantha lightly grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Come on...we have to get back inside."

Rachel nodded and followed her new friend. Walking inside they could hear the faint sound of Bohemian Rhapsody race though the arena. Glancing at each other they ran to the doors and walked inside. The crowd was eating it up. Samantha and Rachel could only just stare in disbelief.

How could they beat that.

Rachel walked out of the theater and Samantha watched her old group finish up their number. It was long until she found Rachel in the dressing room sitting alone. Samantha walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry you couldn't go along...To see the baby I mean..." She whispered.

Rachel wiped a tear away and gave Samantha a small smile.

"We're a team. As Captain it's my honor to go down with the ship." She looked at Samantha. "Thank you though...for being here...for everything. Even though you were like a covert spy."

Samantha laughed, "I think the term the blonde used was Ninja. And hey, I haven't had this much fun in years."

The door of the dressing room opened and Mr. Sue walked in.

"Rachel...it's time."

Rachel took a deep breath and stood up. She went to follow Mr. Shue out. Samantha voice stopped her.

"You guys are winners tonight no matter what Rachel. No piece of paper can change that alright."

Rachel left the room and Samantha followed to go find her seat.

It was time for the results.

* * *

It had been a week since New Directions had lost. A week since she found out they had been pulled from the program at their school. A week since she had witness true greatness in it's purest form.

She thought people got happy endings.

Walking down the hallway of kids at McKinley High she took her time to reach her destination. Turning the corner she the choir room. Walking to the closed door she dared to look inside. Mr. Shue was addressing the club. Suddenly the room erupted into cheer and glee.

That could only mean one thing.

Walking away from the door she headed down the hallway and found the office she was looking for. She knocked on the doorway.

"Principal Figgins?"

The man looked up, "Yes? Can I help you?"

Samantha smiled. "I'm Samantha Reynolds. You spoke to my mother on the phone."

Figgins smiled and stood up, "Yes! Samantha. Have a seat and let me be the first to welcome you to McKinley High. I am sure you'll find our school a very pleasant place to attend."

Samantha smiled, "I have no doubt about that."

_See, Sometimes if you wait for it. Things have a way of sorting themselves out. _

* * *

A/n: Thoughts?

A/n x2: **Contest** Along with the review. State the most creative/awkward situation involving jello (nothing sexual).

A/n x3: Contest Ends. 12:00am Thursday. Two Winners will be chosen. And listen guys. HAVE FUN! Every chapter will be a contest. So if you miss out on one round, plenty of opportunities. And enjoy the stories that come along with them. It's a new way of getting people who love stories involved. I think it's a cool idea.

Hope everyone enjoyed the Finale Tonight. I bawled like a baby. !


	2. Some Info

Hi Guys!

Just wanted to let you all know contest is extended till Friday.

So I hope you read and review, and add your jello comment =D

Looking forward to hearing some wacky ideas!.

Thats about it.

New Story should be up soon. !

So excited.


End file.
